The life of what was supposed to be nothing
by cuteangel545
Summary: This about a character I created and Roxas. I am not very good at summaries but I hope you enjoy it. Oh and there a few spoilers. Well onl yif you havent playe the games
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts (well I own the games).I however love them. This is my first kingdom hearts story. I had this made up in my head ever since I learned of Roxas. Him and Axel are my favourite characters. This is from the point of view of my oc character. Which I have made to be the nobody of a girl named Ray (short for Rachel). Her name is Ryax (pronounced Ria) and like Roxas she too has a heart for some reason. She was born around the time of BBS. I'm knocking out Larxene so there is still only going to be thirteen members.

I have been alive for only about ten years, yet Im stuck as a fifteen year old forever. Like most nobodies I

have memories of my original self, some seem to be missing though. I feel as if I am broken. How funny is that

nobodies aren't even supposed to feel. It was different somehow for me and one other. My story truly started

when I joined the organization. I was barely a year old when Axel found me and Xemnas gave me my new name.

I was still trying to comprehend who I was, what I was. I started missions immediately with Axel as my mentor.

Most of you know a familiar story. He treated me like a friend, we would sit on the tower in Twilight Town

watching the sunset and eating sea salt ice cream. I don't know why he wanted to be friends; I couldn't even

really remember what friendship was. My life or whatever it was went on with out one difference for nine years.

The day I met Roxas was the day that everything changed.

Xemnas had called us into a mandatory gathering. For the years I have been here we have only had four. I

thought hard trying figure out what it may be about. There was talk about betrayal through out the organization. I

really thought nothing of it; I never really associated with anyone other then Axel and Saïx. But it turns out it was

something much more strange. A new member, and like me said to wield the key blade. I never understood why

people thought this "key" was so important. I really shouldn't care it was my ticket into he organization. If I

didn't have it I would just be a wandering soul. Do nobodies have souls? I wish I knew. By his height he looked

like he was around my age, maybe a bit older. Then he removed his hood. I couldn't really explain what I felt

when I saw his face but I felt something. Again with the feelings I really didn't know what was up with me. I was

so confused. I didn't understand what came over me. I learned that Axel was to be his mentor just as he was with

me. This Roxas was zombie like; he was silent for the first week. Axel was the first to get him to talk. They

became friends and for the first time I felt jealous. I asked Axel to bring him to the tower so we could all hang

out. I want to be his friend too; somewhere deep inside of me I wanted more. We shared with Roxas are favourite

spot. He shared with us his friendship. We became close, closer then me and Axel had ever been. A few weeks

later Axel was sent to castle oblivion. Some part of me willed him not to go. I had this strange feeling that

something bad was going to happen there and I guess I was right.

That is all for tonight not a lot it may just be a three shot Im not sure. Review on your opinions.

Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is the same as the last, I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters, I do own Ryax.

From the star I was told I was nothing. That I had no feelings, only memories of what it was like to feel. After the organization was done with me I was doomed to fade into obscurity. The worst part is that I believed it.

I couldn't stand Axel going away. He was my best friend, the one I've known the

longest. He took me under his wing when I had nobody, when I was nobody. The

organization gave me the closest thing to a life I could have. I didn't know where castle

oblivion was. I never even heard of it prior to this point. Why were they sending half us?

Why was this castle so freaking important? Roxas was sad too, after all Axel as his friend

as well. A bit of me was happy it was just going to be the two of us. Ever since Roxas

arrived I've been acting strange. I've forced myself to shake off my suspicions.

We had the occasional mission together. Even when we didn't we still would

meet up at the tower to watch he sunset. On the first two days I made the mistake of

buying three bars. I guess I really did miss Axel even though it was nice with just Roxas

and I. On the fifth day of Axel's absence something compelled me to take Roxas' hand. I

wanted to comprehend what I felt next but like I've stated I wasn't made to feel. I was

made so I could help build kingdom hearts. So I could have a heart. A heart would make

me, a nobody, into a somebody. Some people wanted kingdom hearts for its power. I just

wanted to be something. The minute I made contact with Roxas I felt like I was. My

gesture caught him a bit off guard but then with a smile he took my hand and held on

tight. It just seemed so right. That was when I found one of my lost memories of my

original self.

I was sitting on a bench in my home town Radiant Garden reading a book. I could

see lea teasing a blonde boy about his wooden key blade. I think his name was Ventus. I

smiled when he stood up for himself and told lea off about his stupid Frisbees. I didn't

really like any of Ansem's apprentices. There was just something off about them. That

was as far as the memory went. I looked back at Roxas, I couldn't help but wonder about

how much him and that Ventus kid looked alike. I was about whisper a question to Axel

but then I remembered he was gone. My face fell for a bit but then I realized Roxas was

still gripping my hand. The warmth I felt from him was unbelievable and I liked every bit

of it. I never wanted this moment to end. To bad the sun was going down.

"I think we were supposed to report back ages ago." I stated. "Who cares about

reporting back. I like this don't you?" he asked me. "This is different somehow. It feels

strange, but in a good way." "Roxas that's silly, We're nobodies we aren't supposed to

feel ." I tried to believe my own words, "We only remember feelings our original self's

had." "Ry I have no memories of anything before the organization though." Oh right. I

forgot about that. The only thing I knew about his somebody is that his name was Sora.

"What ever, we should go home now." I didn't want to but it was almost nightfall.

"Fine." He huffed and opened a corridor to darkness. I was surprised it was only his

twenty eighth day and he already knew how to do that. "You really do learn fast." I said

with a smile.

Back at the castle I figured I had to ask someone about Ventus. The only person I

Really didn't like the other apprentices. The only one who seemed approachable was

Zexion but he was off at Castle Oblivion along with Axel. Oh well Id just have to wait.

The days passed by without even a word about what was going on at Castle Oblivion.

That was until I over heard Demyx and Xigbar talking. "Yea I can't believe it either. The

Dusks investigated it, said there was no survivors." "Wow half our ranks gone, just like

that." They couldn't possibly mean….could they? Half our rank does that mean Axel

two? I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. Im not eve sure if I should tell Roxas. The

next day he found out though. Our evening at the Tower was solemn. We just kind of

stared out into the sky hoping that it wasn't true.

A week passed with no news. I was waiting at the tower for Roxas and he was

late. It wasn't an odd occurrence. He was late a lot of the time. However this time an hour

had passes, weird. The sun was starting to set so I decided to RTC. There was a strange

vibe coming from the castle, something was up. "Hey Ryax did you here about Roxas."

Questioned Demyx. "Umm what about him." "He passed out today, Saïx doesn't know

when he'll wake up." So that's why he never showed up. Something in side of me didn't

feel right, almost painful.

That is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want to Ill keep writing this no matter what.

Angel


End file.
